


Gone

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Huey thinks about Lewis





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: farewell

Jack was sitting at his desk trying to get through the day's paperwork. Who knew that busting an illegal sloth fighting ring would produce a mountain of paperwork?

He wished he had a Mountie like Vecchio's to do paperwork for him.

His pen ran out of ink and he opened a drawer to look for another one when he saw it.

The bright orange fabric of Lewis' tie stood out against the junk in his drawer like The Mountie in his red uniform.

Just seeing that tie brought him back to the fire. He could almost smell the smoke and he could almost touch the flames that consumed Lewis.

It had been months, but his chest still hurt when he thought of Lewis.

What he missed most were the little things, like how Lewis would put an inhuman amount of sugar in his coffee or how he was an Oakland Raiders fan.

He shut the drawer and decided the paperwork could wait.

He drove to the cemetery and stood by Lewis' grave. The headstone was light gray and someone had put daises next to it.

He knew he should say something, but his mouth refused to work and tears filled his eyes.

They were more than partners, they were brothers in blue. 

'Hey, Jack,' someone said next to him.

He turned his head and saw Lewis standing next to him.

'What the hell!? You're dead!' Jack said. He was pretty sure he was having a stroke.

'Tell me about it.'

Later, Lewis explained that he was a ghost and it took Jack a while to get used to it. He was pretty sure not even Fraser saw ghosts, but at least Jack didn't have to bid farewell to his partner.

They even opened a comedy club together.


End file.
